Unrequited Love
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukasa is the leader of the F4, standing for flower four. He is the only one who wishes to escape to a peaceful and quiet area. Rui however, is the most rowdy and arrogant one of the group. He, Soujiro, and Akira are the true trouble makers read more: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble Lies Ahead

**Unrequited Love Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own hana yori dango nor do I own the characters. I only own the plot.

**Summary: **Tsukasa is the leader of the F4, standing for flower four. He is the only one who wishes to escape to a peaceful and quiet area. Rui however, is the most rowdy and arrogant one of the group. He, Soujiro, and Akira are the true trouble makers of the school. What happens when Tsukushi encounters the whole F4 mainly Rui, and gets a red card. What would happen if she falls for Tsukasa, and Rui falls for Tsukushi? Will she be able to handle all this drama?

Tsukushi POV:

"Oh wow! Look it's Rui and the rest of the F4! They all look so gorgeous!" I hear someone exclaim while they watch in excitement while they walk down the hallway. "Hey you! Who gave you permission to set foot on the same path as us? Don't you know who we are?" the orange haired beauty says with a arrogant tone. "Ah, my fault, sorry. But really, what's the big deal? We're all equals. Money has got nothing to do with our rights. All of us our humans. Or at least I think so, don't you?" I say while calmly smiling; hiding my true fear of being in trouble.

The orange haired guy along with two other members are fuming in anger. As I glance back, I notice a strong man with curly hair standing, and staring off into space uninterested. He is quite handsome as well. With that, they ignored my comment and left without another word. The whole thing is starting to freak me out. I am in huge trouble. With that, I went to my classes. It's strange how not one person would stop either staring, or glaring at me. At one point even, I got so upset, I decided to ask them why and said, "What do you want! Stop staring and mind your own god damn business!" then they really started glaring, but then stopped.

So the never ending battle for keeping a low profile begins. Walking out to lunch, I decide I am not in the mood to be carefully examined while eating, and being glared at. I begin walking to the emergency exit. It seems like a place where no one will bother me too much. So I open the door to the staircase, and sit down not paying attention to where I am sitting. I feel something soft underneath me, until I notice I accidentally sat on someone. Oops, wow that is so embarrassing. "Oh I am sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I will be careful next time." I say while my eyes get wide as I notice that the person I sat on is a member of the F4. I recognize him as the curly haired guy who was disinterested in all that was happening.

"Just be more careful next time, and pay attention." he says calmly, even though you could tell he was irritated. I notice that a slight blush formed on his face. Why on Earth is he allowing me to sit here? "I uh- don't think I ever introduced myself properly. My name is Tsukushi Makino. I don't know all of the F4's names? Who exactly are you? I mean I have heard of Rui Hanazawa but of course I don't know who is whom." I say while a blush forms on my face as well.

The guy with the curly hair sighs and says, "Wow. Okay, Rui Hanazawa is the one who yelled at you for being in our presence. The two guys behind him that were fuming after you responded are Akira and Soujiro. Soujiro has neck length wavy orange hair. Soujiro has ear length brownish black hair. My name is Tsukasa Domyoji. I am the heir to the Domyoji group (obviously), and I made the F4. Of course in the first place it was never meant to bully people. They're just a little immature. The group was made for us four being friends since we were kids. Those guys really are weird, to make such a big deal out of nothing, when giving a whole bunch of people red cards. However, the way you responded was awful, and in a way I think you deserve a red card. Don't be shocked if you get one tomorrow in your locker." he says while yawning uninterested.

"O-Oh, okay. Well even if I did get one, I wouldn't drop out of this school so easily. After all, I am Tsukushi Makino! I am a tough weed, and weeds will always stay strong and survive. Go ahead and let your F4 buddies give me a red card. I will humbly accept that card with confidence. This being that I shall never give up!" I say proudly.

"Okay whatever. Your type is the worst, and never lasts more than one day before dropping out. Good luck with that. Also I would be careful if I were you, there's no telling what he would do. Especially since you're a girl." he says while fiddling with his shoelaces. "For your information, I won't let you guys, nor any guys or girls lay one finger on me. And I intend to prove myself true! Just you wait! I will show you!" I say while running away. Then I think I hear him whisper yeah, whatever. But I think it was just my imagination.

The end of this chapter for now. I know that the characters are OOC. That's okay because it fits the summary. But everything is not as it seems! Please review! Thanks so much! MWAH! Later!


	2. Chapter 2 The Red Card

I walk home with a normal pace, until I bump into someone. My eyes gleam with anger as I notice it's Rui Hanazawa. "What the hell do you want?" I ask him angrily. "A declaration of war. Just to warn you, this goes to the meaning of a red card. You better back out now, because otherwise your high school life will become a living nightmare. I'll make sure of that too. I've already sent my men to teach you how to act in front of us." He says with a smirk on his face. He begins to walk toward me. "Get the hell away from me!" I say while punching him in the stomach afraid of what he'll do.

I was afraid he'd try something on me. I couldn't risk my safety, so I ran as fast as I could, as I noticed him wince in pain. Tsukushi, you just got yourself into a huge mess.

**Rui POV:**

I wince in pain as that bitch runs away. I begin to walk home angrily, while I make my evil plan. She is going to regret ever laying one finger on me. When I enter the house, I notice that I forgot to meet the rest of the F4 at Tsukasa's house. I start walking towards his house, which isn't that far from mine.

Within about five minutes I ring the doorbell. Within a few seconds, Soujiro answers the door. "Rui, where the hell were you? We were starting to get worried!" He says while escorting me inside. "I decided to visit that little bitch, and warn her about the possible dangers that lay ahead. I told her it'd be best if she dropped out now, before the guys at school put her in her place! Of course that's where she belongs, in the garbage! But then she punched me! Holy shit that hurt like hell! I never knew a girl could punch that hard. What if she actually is able to survive? What am I saying?" I say while noticing my stupidity.

Everyone's face becomes serious, but I notice that Tsukasa's face becomes the most serious. "Oi Tsukasa, what's wrong?" I ask noticing him sweating in distress. "There's nothing wrong." He says while continuing to tap his fingers repeatedly on the table with disinterest in all that's going on.

**Tsukasa POV:**

Great, what if he finds out about me hanging out with her and telling her about his plans. Technically if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have gotten punched. He continues to walk, and starts right where I am at.

"Oi Tsukasa. You're hiding something, and to be more precise you know something that we don't." He says while his face changes abruptly. "No." I say while denying anything wrong.

An hour later of painful interrogations:

He continues to ask me for the longest time. I finally give in. "Alright alright okay! She to the emergency staircase that I go to near lunch time. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she sat on me. I told her to pay attention next time. Then she asked for all of your names saying that she only heard the name Rui, but didn't exactly know who was whom. I told her all she needed to know. Then I told her she should be careful, not that I cared; about you and your "minions" doing what you wanted them to do all along to a girl, rape that girl (not Tsukushi but speaking hypothetically about a girl)." I say while I watch their faces become more and more surprised as I continued, then finally ended.

Rui stood up with anger and his eyes looked super creepy. Great, this psycho is going to murder me! "How dare you tell her of such plans! She punched me!" Rui says angry while Soujiro and Akira show anger as within a few hours our problem is solved. She gets a red card, but we give her no mercy with this declaration of war business.

**The Next Day (Tsukushi POV):**

Tsukushi walks to school while cautiously scanning her surroundings. She doesn't want anyone to come up from behind or sneak attack or anything. It's weird that no one is looking at me, nor glaring at me angrily when I enter!

I go to my locker and see that little paper that causes me to cackle with laughter. "Haha so I guess I get to beat up all these wimpy boys. Especially those dumb F4 kids!" I say while continuing to laugh. "What did you just say?" I hear Rui's voice erupt with anger. "You heard me. Unless your so deaf from your yelling, you didn't hear me! Get a hearing aid oldie!" I yell loudly while running off laughing trying to hold in the true fear I have in my heart.

Within a few seconds I see a few guys surround me. "What do you creeps want." I say while sighing while acting disinterested. "We want this!" One of the guys says while attempting to grab me. I act completely calm then I strike when he isn't expecting it. Within five minutes, I completely took out all five of the guys. What wimps.

The end of this chapter. So I know what you're thinking Tsukushi and everyone is OOC! Well, different type of story remember? Anyways review. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3 Music Lovers

**Tsukushi POV:**

Throughout the rest of the day, I am able to avoid any harm except for when about ten guys surrounded me. I thought I wasn't going to make it. But to my surprise, Tsukasa saved me. He said he didn't think he was smart to do that, but he said that he can't stand seeing this happen to anyone.

I couldn't stop thanking him. The tears were definitely not ceasing from falling. "D-Don't tell the F4 I cried. Please." I said with a somber glint in my eyes. "Fine, it's our secret." He says while walking away yawning. Speechless for words, I just sit there shocked. He's sure different than the rest of the group. Rui Hanazawa is so arrogant!

I slowly get up to notice that he's still there. "Tsukasa, what will happen if the guys tell Rui that you helped me? Won't you get in trouble?" I ask while frowning. "No, I manage to get out of trouble without getting them extremely angry. After all, I could kick them out of my group. I made it they didn't. No matter how loud they are, it's still my group. I could just end the whole group altogether. Of course I wouldn't do that unless I really had to." He says while show the most disinterest I have ever seen. "Oh." I say while my face returns to it's neutral expression.

"Anyways, I am going. See you." He says while yawning and walking away. I begin to walk home as well. Perhaps not everyone in the group is that bad. Maybe Rui even has a soft side.

**The Next Day at School:**

I am sneaking around the school (I don't want all the people to see/ hear/notice me). It sounds funny how now I don't want to be noticed. While walking past the music room which I usually like to play music in, I notice that someone's playing a beautiful song on the piano.

I glance inside to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Tsukasa! Damn, he is pretty good at playing the piano! The thing I like to do the most is play the piano and sing. Actually that's the only thing I do. The song ends more quick than I expected. He hears my backpack accidentally fall, and looks over at my direction.

I freeze like a statue even though it's the worst time to freeze! "I uh- usually come to play in here, and I heard music. You play really good. Thank you for yesterday." I say while smiling and walking forward. "Did you make that song? I don't recognize it." I say while shyly walking over to him. "Yeah, I like making my own songs. I finally finished it. Sometimes I even add lyrics." He adds. "Really? So do I!" I say with a jubilant aura.

"Cool." He says while standing up. "Do you sing often; to be more precise your songs?" He says while listening while being completely content. "Yeah." I say while beginning to blush. Oh no, don't tell me your developing a crush for this guy! Unbelievable! What if he turns out to be a jerk?

"Can I hear one of the songs you made? You don't have to sing."He asks me while sitting next to me on the piano bench. "Sure." I say while placing my hands on the right spot.

I already memorized all my songs by heart, so there's no need to look at the sheet music. I begin playing softly, but by the middle the song gets louder, and louder, until it finally gets softer and ends. The melody has a cheerful, yet sad type of tone near the middle. In the end it's expression seems to be happy.

**Rui POV: **

Usually, I go to play in the music room. I like playing the violin, while sometimes listening to Tsukasa playing. When I walk next to the room, I glance inside and see Tsukushi laughing with Tsukasa. That little Bitch! He's my best friend and she can't have him!

"Okay, will you sing while playing your song too?" He asks her with a 'please sing for me' face. "Well... Okay." She says while she gave into the pressure.

She begins playing a soft melancholy type of melody.

I thought that I was in paradise

When I'm with you, I love everything that you do.

And when you look in my eyes,

I don't think I would lose you if I tried

When I looked at you I think my dreams all had come true

Do you see how much you really mean to me?

Everything that you told me was all a lie wasn't it?

I really thought I loved you but you really didn't.

And all the time when I try to think of all the good times we've had,

I remember the picture of you and her.

Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you were just using me as some little useless toy that you never even liked,

How could I be so dense?

Yeah I thought that I was in paradise when I first saw you.

When I'm with you I loved what you did, until I found out the truth,

I only loved the guy who revealed the truth,

I loved the guy I thought you were.

(A/N: I made this up. Sorry if this is similar to some unknown song out there. But yeah anyways back to the story)

The song ends with the same sad tune it started with. "Yeah but I have no idea why I made it like that because no one ever did that to me. I must be weird." She says while blushing. "No, you're really good at playing too. You also are an excellent singer." He compliments her. I can't take this anymore. I want to just walk in on their little "band session".

**Tsukushi POV:**

I'm now sure that I am falling for him, this is definitely not good! This would be setting me up for unrequited love. One sided, I wonder if he is in love with someone? Or course I am not falling in love, but I have a crush on him. Just then I feel an awkward silence. He is staring over near the door. I turn around to see Rui Hanazawa looking furious at this situation.

The end of this chapter for now. Will they be okay? Or will they be in huge trouble.


End file.
